Guides/Summer Guide
Winter is finally over. You can't wait to sit back and relax, but what's this? The world has gained a greenish hue, and you realize that Spring has started. Summer is generally considered the toughest of all the RoG seasons, but with a little practice, you'll master surviving them in no time. Changes in Summer * The temperature will rise dramatically, which can result in Overheating. * Sudden Fires might break out. * Plants will die quickly, and will require more fertilizer. * The days will get incredibly long, and evenings will be short. Preparation Summer starts on day 21 if your world started in Spring, or day 56 if it's your fourth season. Getting prepared will be a lot more difficult if starting in Spring. I recommend not trying to survive if your world started in Spring; having three seasons to prepare for Summer is a godsend. You will need plenty of Cut Stone, Gold, Gears, Nitre, Ice and Cut Grass to start preparations. Start by building an Endothermic Fire Pit close to your original Fire Pit if there is room enough. This will require Nitre, Cut Stone and Electrical Doodads This essentially functions as a regular Fire Pit, except that it will keep you cool instead of warm, the light will have a blue tint, and you cannot cook food on it. Next, you will want an Ice Flingomatic. This useful device flings ice at fires and plants, fertilizing them automatically. It has a placing range, so you may need two or three if you have a large base. This will help put out wildfires caused in Summer. Be warned, it will also put out Campfires or Fire Pits, so put it some ways away from your Fire Pit. To make an Ice Flingomatic requires 2 Gears, 2 Electrical Doodads and 15 Ice. It is best to gather Ice during winter, as Mini Glaciers melt shortly after Spring begins. Food isn't as much an issue in Summer as it is in Winter. Farms will still function, and Berry Bushes will grow back, provided you fertilize them. Rabbits start running again after Spring ends, so food should be no major issue. You will also want a Thermal Stone. This will lower your temperature if it's frozen. To freeze it, either place it on the ground by a lit Endothermic Fire, or place it in an Ice Box. Certain clothing items will also help keep your temperature at bay, such as the Eyebrella and Umbrella. There are also items like the Fashion Melon and Ice Cube, but these will increase your Wetness, which effectively lowers your temperature at the cost of Sanity. The First 5 Days The night before Summer, I got attacked by Hounds and died. Luckily, I had a Meat Effigy to revive myself. The same may or may not happen to you. We may never know. The first few days of Summer are all right. The days won't be as long as they could be, you won't Overheat as quickly as in mid-summer, and you might even go about three days without any wildfires. Remember to use your Endothermic Fire Pit instead of your regular one. The temperature doesn't lower much during the night, and you will overheat if you stand by a normal fire. After Spring, rabbit holes will open up again. This allows them to be used as a food source once more. Place Traps in front of their holes to capture them for food. You can also capture 4 Rabbits to make a Prestihatitator. This way, you can make a Meat Effigy, although Wilson is the ideal character to play as if you're going for that. Just as you should always keep materials for a Fire with you during Winter, always keep the materials for an Endothermic Fire with you during Summer (AKA grass and nitre). Remember that food can't be cooked on an Endothermic Fire, so if you plan on bringing meat to fill yourself, cook it beforehand on your regular Fire Pit!! Late Summer The days will be getting longer and hotter by this time. You might even get a visit by the Dragonfly. I recommend not fighting her unless you're feeling confident. Most likely, all you want to do by now is just sit at your base and wait the rest of the season out. If you have enough food and resources to sustain yourself for a few days, go for it by all means. If you haven't already, you should consider building a Siesta Lean-To with Boards Grass and Silk to avoid overheating and restore sanity and Health in the process. Congratulations! You have survived your first summer! :D Anything I forgot, missed? Feel free to comment your feedback below! Also, feel free to edit this article and add anything you feel is missing! :) Category:Seasons Category:Reign of Giants Category:Summer